La Prophétie de l'Araignée
by Flash Unique
Summary: Venice entre en cinquième année à Poudlard. Mais la sensation qu'elle éprouve auprès d'Harry Potter et son amitié pour Drago Malefoy la pousseront à suivre cette voix qui la guide vers une prophétie ignorée et inconnue qui changera son existence à tout jamais... Et si celui qu'elle attendait n'était pas celui qu'elle pensait ?
1. Partie 1 : Elle

**Yeay ! Première fanfic Harry Potter ! J'espère être à la hauteur !**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, seul le personnage de Venice est à moi !**

* * *

_Réveille-toi._

_Petite araignée..._

_Réveille-toi !_

Les paupières s'ouvrirent sur deux prunelles grenats d'un violet rougeâtre.

Elles semblaient briller dans la pénombre et elles seules, en regardant à gauche à droite, animaient la petite chambre sous le toit.

_Petite araignée... Tu dois partir..._

Le timbre n'était ni froid ni chaleureux, ni inquiétant ni rassurant, ni aigu ni grave.

Juste vieux. terriblement vieux.

_Lève-toi et marche._

Lentement, la jeune fille se redressa sur son lit tel un somnambule.

L'un après l'autre, elle extirpa ses pieds de sous son drap pour les poser sur la sol.

Le contact glacé fit vibrer ses nerfs de la pointe de ses orteils au sommet de son crâne, la réveillant complètement et brutalement.

Elle se mit debout et secoua légèrement la tête, faisant s'agiter ses cheveux auburn et rebondir contre son dos les quelques mèches aux reflets rubis qui se relevaient en pics.

Baillant, elle s'accroupit devant une valise ouverte qui paraissait vomir son contenu balancé sans ménagement à l'intérieur la veille.

Sous les longues robes entièrement noires, la brune dénicha une jupe d'un gris-cendré et un chemisier blanc qu'elle revêtit avant de se chausser de ballerines.

Elle se contempla dans le miroir voisin et tenta d'ordonner quelque peu sa chevelure. Puis elle se regarda franchement.

Elle voyait une adolescente pâle et frêle aux traits encore endormis et ayant un sérieux problème schizophrénique.

_Tu as quinze ans, petite araignée... Tu as bien grandie..._

**#########**

"Regardez ! Y'a la p'tite Ninice !"

"Que t'es moche !"

"T'as vu tes ch'veux ?! Va t'les raser !"

"C'est quoi ce regard ?!'

_Ignore-les._

Elle descendait le grand escalier de l'internat, un sourire aux lèvres et sa valise pleine à la main, passant entre les filles de son âge qui continuaient de la railler.

"Tu pars ?! Tant mieux on verra plus ta sale gueule !"

"Et on attendra que tu reviennes pour que tu laves les chiottes pendant les vacances sale clocharde !"

"T'as entendu, la sans-amis ?!"

_Continue d'avancer. Elles n'en valent pas la peine..._

Dans le couloir, les quolibets fusaient. Ils s'amenuisaient à mesure que le bureau de la principale se rapprochait et ils cessèrent quand la jeune femme y tocqua à la porte.

"Oui ?"

Elle entrouvrit le battant juste assez pour laisser voir la moitié de son visage.

"Madame Tunis ?..."

"Mademoiselle Arachnea ! Entrez donc !"

Madame Tunis dirigeait d'une main de fer l'établissement pour filles William Shakespeare et était très douce de nature. Il était arrivé plusieurs fois à la brune de se réfugier dans son office où il lui était généralement offert une tasse de café au lait.

"Je m'en vais madame." Annonça l'adolescente. "Je reviendrai pour les vacances..."

"Bon voyage, Venice... Faites bien attention à vous, hein ?"

"Oui madame, merci et au revoir..."

Elle referma la porte et se dirigea paisiblement vers la sortie du bâtiment, suivit par un brouhaha de remarques cinglantes.

Jamais elle n'avait vraiment fait mention à madame Tunis de l'attitude de ses camardes. Elle le vivait très bien toute seule...

Alors qu'elle poussait le lourd battant de bois, les dernières piques parvinrent à ses oreilles :

"Pauvre gamine abandonné par des parents aussi ingrats qu'elle !..."

_Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu le sais bien._

La porte se referma derrière elle.

La lumière du soleil l'aveugla momentanément et c'est à tâtons qu'elle sortit de sa sacoche une baguette.

_Pétale d'Edelweiss et écaille de Vouivre..._

Oui. C'est ce que lui avait dit Ollivander.

Elle rangea son artefact magique et commença à se diriger vers King's Cross.

Une brise légère soufflait. Seul quelques rares nuages parsemaient le ciel.

Elle allait entamer sa cinquième année à Poudlard.

Son nom était Venice Arachnea.

Et elle était une sorcière.


	2. Chapter 1,1

Debout sur le quai 9 3/4, Venice fixait le train d'un regard vide.

Elle avait posé sa valise ses pieds et semblait attendre quelqu'un.

Mais, même si c' tait le cas, personne ne viendrait.

Car elle n'avait plus personne.

_Vraiment ?_

Elle sortit de sa rêverie.

À son souvenir, cette voix avait toujours été là, à chaque instant de sa vie. Elle avait joué le rôle d'un parent aux yeux de la jeune fille et lui paraissait plus présente encore lorsqu'elle se trouvait Poudlard.

Jamais elle n'avait parlé de cela quiconque - que dirait les gens ?- et comptait bien emporter le secret dans la tombe, bien qu'il soit trop tôt pour évoquer cette possibilité - du moins elle espérait -.

Alors qu'elle reprenait ses bagages en main, un gros chien noir - qui, selon elle, tenait plus de l'ours - passa devant la brune en courant, la faisant rire devant tant d'énergie.

"Hey ! Coucou toi !" lui lança-t-elle, "T'es tout seul toi aussi ?"

L'animal se retourna, les oreilles dressée. Il eut une mine curieuse et amusée presque humaine puis aboya avant de s'élancer nouveau, mais dans l'autre sens, sans doute pour rejoindre son maître, pensa la sorcière.

Son intuition se confirma lorsqu'elle vit le canidé accourir auprès d'une femme rousse tout en rondeur - probablement la mêre d'un jeune sorcier - qui parut lui faire des reproches.

Enfin, un sifflet retentit et l'adolescente s'empressa de monter dans le train.

**###########**

Venice avançait péniblement, traînant sa valise le long du couloir la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Passant devant les portes vitrées, elle salua discrêtement les élèves qu'elle connaissait mais ne trouvait pas de place tranquille.

Enfin, dans le dernier wagon, elle alla s'asseoir - après avoir hissé ses affaires dans le filet bagage - à côté d'une fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui lisait un magazine l'envers.

"Luna ?..." tenta timidement la brune.

Luna Lovegood stoppa sa lecture et lui sourit.

"Venice... Salut..."  
"Je ne trouvais aucun compartiment libre alors... ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?"  
"Pas du tout." répondit-elle d'un air rêveur en se replongeant dans son magazine.

Un long silence s'ensuivit et il dura jusqu'à ce qu'une tête rousse apparaisse derrière la porte entrouverte.

"Salut Luna ! On peut s'installer ici ?"

La blonde acquiesça et la rouquine - que la fille aux yeux grenats identifia comme Ginny Weasley - la remercia avant de prendre place, accompagnée par deux garçons : un au visage rond qui tenait fermement un crapaud contre lui et un autre aux cheveux noirs pars et lunettes.

La sorcière reconnue le premier après un instant de réflexion - il s'agissait de Neville Londubat - mais était certaine d'avoir déjà vu le second sans parvenir placer un nom sur son visage...

"Toi, tu t'appelle Harry Potter. dit alors Luna.

Venice retint un hoquet de surprise.

_Tiens donc..._

Elle n'avait pas vu la fameuse cicatrice, cachée derrière les mèches de jais qui lui tombaient sur la front mais, maintenant, elle se trouvait bête de ne pas avoir tilté plus tôt...

Une étrange sensation s'insinua dans ses entrailles et elle fut prise de nausée.

Tentant de se reprendre, elle inspira profondément et se recomposa un visage souriant, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué son malaise dont elle ignorait la cause.

Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait le Harry Potter. Bien sûr qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait fait...

Mais jamais, en cinq ans, elle n'avait oés l'approcher ou même cherché, comme tous les autres, à l'apercevoir.

_Le destin est capricieux, n'est-il pas ?... Sache-le..._

Elle leva les yeux de ses genoux et déglutit avec difficulté en voyant qu'il la fixait avec curiosité.

"Bonjour..." le salua-t-elle mi-voix.  
"Hum... Salut ! Tu-..."  
"Venice ! Venice Arachnea ..."

Il haussa un sourcil, interloqué.

"C'est mon nom..." précisa-t-elle en rougissant, essayant de se faire la plus petite possible.  
"Oh !... Et bien enchanté. Tu es de...?  
"Serdaigle. C'est ma cinquième année..."

Il hocha la tête et la discussion s'arrêta là. Au grand soulagement de l'adolescente.

_Comment le trouve-tu ?_

Elle triturait sa jupe, l'air songeur, en l'observant secrètement.

On aurait dit un garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal : calme, sympathique, sans doute pas du genre vouloir attirer l'attention,...

Elle ne voyait pas en lui quoi que ce soit de spectaculaire qui serait même de détruire un mage noir surpuissant.

Et pourtant...

La porte s'ouvrit nouveau et un jeune homme roux tenant une cage où s'agitait un petit hibou entra, suivit d'une fille à l'épaisse chevelure d'un brun foncé. Ils s'assirent tous deux et commencèrent parler des préfets de chaque maison.

La sorcière au teints pâle apprit ainsi qu'Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil avaient été choisi pour Serdaigle. Cela lui convenait, elle appréciait beaucoup les sœurs Patil et Anthony avait largement l'étoffe d'un préfet.

Elle continua de se faire discrète jusqu'à ce que, pour la troisième fois, on ouvrit le compartiment.

C'était Drago Malefoy. Flanqué de ses deux gorilles habituels.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?..." lança Harry, agressif, avant même que le nouvel arrivant ait pu dire un mot.

Apparemment, il avait été nommé préfet de Serpentard.

"Bonjour Drago..."

Neuf paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Venice, la faisant piquer un fard.

Elle avait réagit sans réfléchir et priait de tout son cœur pour qu'on se désinteresse d'elle rapidement...

Heureusement, le brun et le blond changèrent quelques répliques bien senties avant que la jeune femme la crinière châtain - Hermione Granger visiblement - ne demande sèchement au Serpentard de s'en aller.

Il ricana mais, avant de tourner les talons, fit un léger signe de tête à la fille aux yeux grenats.

"Venice..." la salua-t-il simplement en retour.

Et il s'en alla, talonné par ses acolytes. Hermione referma - claqua violemment plutôt - la porte derrière eux et le rouquin au hibou - surement le frêre de Ginny, Ron Weasley sans doute - s'empressa d'interroger la seconde brune qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette.

"Tu es ami avec ce type ?!"  
"Non !" s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. "Enfin... Je ne cherche de conflit avec personne..."

Il fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas.

_Bonne réponse._

Ce qu'elle s'était bien gardée de lui dire, c'était qu'avant de l'envoyer Serdaigle, le Choipeaux Magique avait sérieusement envisagé de l'envoyer Serpentard... Depuis, elle s'était révéleé sans aucun rapport hostile avec la maison de Salazard et ses résidents et avait même développé de l'amitié pour le jeune Malefoy. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais devant un Griffondor...

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme et, lorsque le soir tomba, chacun se leva pour enfiler sa tenue de sorcier.

Par la fenêtre, Venice tenta de distinguer le château de Poudlard mais il faisait trop sombre par cette nuit sans lune...

_On rentre la maison..._


	3. Chapter 1,2

**Ouf ! Voilà le 3ème chapitre avec plus de retard que prévu ! ^^'**

**Merci à Guest pour sa review ! Je serai curieuse de voir tes hypothèses... (Peut être sont-elles justes ! XD)**

* * *

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, Ron et Hermione quittèrent le compartiment pour, en tant que préfets, surveiller les élèves prêts à descendre. Tout en récupérant ses bagages, Venice entendit Luna proposer à Harry de s'occuper du hibou du rouquin.

Ils sortirent finalement et la brune, qui avait volontairement traîné pour être la dernière à passer la porte, se retrouva dans la foule, séparée des autres. Les portes s'étaient ouvertes et elle se dirigea vers la plus proche, savourant déjà la brise fraîche de la nuit et l'odeur caractéristique des pins de Poudlard.

_Nous y voilà à nouveau..._

Sur le quai, elle vit le professeur Gobe-Planche - spécialiste en soins aux créatures magiques - appeler les première année, leur ordonnant de se ranger devant elle. La jeune femme se laissa entraîner par la cohue hors de la gare et ne se comptait pas se presser pour chercher à atteindre l'une des nombreuses diligences sans chevaux qui attendaient là.

Enfin, elle aperçut Luna monter dans l'une d'elles et se précipita pour la rejoindre. Mais, au moment où elle allait demander si elle pouvait grimper à son tour, elle constata que tous ceux avec qui elle avait voyagé dans le train s'y trouvait déjà, y compris - son estomac se serra - Harry Potter.

Ce dernier eut une mine d'excuse.

"Hum... Il n'y a... Plus de place."

Il y eut un instant de blanc, troublé uniquement par le brouhaha alentour, où elle regarda chacun des passagers déjà installés, voyant dans leurs yeux un éclat désolé, puis elle baissa le regard.

"Je...ce n'est pas grave, je-..."

"Venice !"

A l'entente de son nom, elle sursauta.

Drago Malefoy et sa troupe avaient visiblement écarté sans ménagement un groupe de deuxième année pour avoir accès à une diligence pour eux seuls. Le blond lui faisait signe de s'approcher.

La sorcière jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses compagnons de voyage mais, devant l'air mi dégoûté, mi dédaigneux de Ron, elle murmura un petit "Pardon..." avant de s'éclipser.

Elle se hâta suffisamment peu pour entendre le garçon aux cheveux roux ricaner et lâcher un "Hypocrite." avant que la voix d'Hermione ne lui reproche son attitude.

_Il ne le pense pas vraiment. Ne te soucies pas de ça._

Elle continua jusqu'à se stopper à hauteur du véhicule qu'occupait la bande du jeune Malefoy.

Ce dernier était déjà à bord. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à le rejoindre et elle le remercia timidement, se retrouvant assise à côté de lui et en face de Goyle. Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson était également assis de part et d'autre des fauteuils intérieurs.

Le blond lança alors à la Serdaigle, d'un ton dédaigneux :

"Voilà l'une des choses que je déteste chez les Griffondors... Ils se croient trop bien pour certaines personnes... Surtout Potter. Lui, il se prétend meilleur que tout le monde..."

Elle n'osa pas faire remarquer qu'ils n'avait pas refusé Luna Lovegood dans leur calèche et se contenta de sourire.

Elle trouvait sympathique d'être mêlé à la clique de Drago mais craignait qu'on ne le lui reproche quand elle recroiserait le groupe de Griffondor...

Elle passa le reste de du trajet le regard ostensiblement baissé sur ses genoux, ne relevant la tête que pour ponctuer d'un sourire poli les commentaires cinglants des Serpentards à l'égard de tout ce qui touchait de près où de loin aux autres maisons et qui leur déplaisait.

Par la fenêtre, elle nota que les contours du château se dessinaient de plus en plus nettement dans la nuit.

Le convoi des diligences se stoppa devant l'escalier menant aux deux battants de chêne de la porte d'entrée et Venice descendit la première.

Elle gratifia le blond d'un chaleureux mais timide "Merci beaucoup" avant de se joindre à la masse d'élèves, qui commençaient à entrer au sein de l'école, en tentant désespérément de distinguer son amie lunatique - c'était le cas de le dire-.

En pénétrant dans la Grande Salle, illuminée par les bougies flottantes et surplombée par le ciel magique, elle alla s'asseoir à la large table de Serdaigle, à côté de Padma Patil qu'elle félicita pour sa nomination au rang de préfète et, contre son attente, Luna vint s'installer auprès d'elle presque immédiatement.

"Malefoy t'as raccompagnée." dit-elle simplement sur le ton de la conversation.

"Malefoy t'as raccompagnée ?!" s'exclama Padma en écho.

"Euh... Je ne savais pas où aller et..." balbutia la brune pour se justifier, ses joues se colorant peu à peu de rose.

Elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée des première année, menés par le professeur McGonagall, qui attira l'attention de tout le monde et fit le silence dans la salle.

Le professeur de métamorphose posa devant la haie formée par les nouveaux un tabouret où trônait un chapeau de sorcier aussi miteux que rapiécé dont la large déchirure s'ouvrit telle une bouche.

Et le Choipeau Magique chanta sa chanson.

Quand il eut fini, des applaudissements fusèrent de toute part et la répartition commença.

La jeune sorcière regarda les garçons et les filles qui rejoignaient telle ou telle maison selon celle que le Choipeau leur avait attribué et se revit elle même à leur âge : morte de trouille en attendant que le verdict ne tombe...

_Que de chemin parcouru, n'est ce pas ?..._

Le festin qui s'ensuivit fut, comme à l'accoutumée, grandiose. Des plats divers apparurent de nulle part et elle se servit volontiers de légumes vapeurs et d'une côtelette de porc. En face d'elle, Michael Corner servait toutes les personnes autours de lui en jus de citrouille tout en lançant :

"C'est l'année des B.U.S.E, hein ? Vous en pensez quoi ?"

"Que ça va être l'enfer des devoirs..." soupira son ami Terry Boot.

La fille aux mèches rubis grimaça rien qu'en y pensant et noya son appréhension en avalant d'un trait le contenu de son verre récemment rempli.

**##########**

Dans le dortoir des filles de Serdaigle, une joyeuse rumeur de souvenirs de vacances régnait et Venice était bien la seule à ne pas y prendre part.

Mais, après tout, qu'avait elle à leur raconter ? Qu'elle avait passé l'été cloîtrée dans sa chambre de bonne pour éviter d'avoir affaire aux autres pensionnaires de l'internat ? Ou que, les rares fois où elle sortait, elle se retrouvait contrainte de faire le ménage telle une Cendrillon qui n'avait pas de bal où s'évader ?

Elle ouvrit sa valise, se mit en pyjama et se dépêcha de s'enfouir sous les couettes. Il paraîtrait qu'il y aurait pas mal de cours communs cette année. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'y en aurait pas avec Griffondor...

Elle refusait d'être malade à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Harry Potter...

Au chaud, dans son lit à baldaquins, elle se sentait enfin en sécurité derrière les rideaux bleus.

_Dors bien, petite araignée..._


End file.
